In embedded systems required to have high reliability, multi-CPU (central processing unit) configurations are used. In a multi-CPU configuration, even if one CPU fails, a process having been executed by the failing CPU is taken over by another CPU so that the embedded system will not be stopped (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).